


It's Dark.

by Lillipad760



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 02:33:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3833734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lillipad760/pseuds/Lillipad760





	It's Dark.

It's getting dark out. I can only see a few feet in front of me. I should be heading home soon. I wonder how Mom and Pop are doing? I'm standing in a barren, vacant field, closer to the rural part of town . I've heard it hasn't had occupants in years. Then again, Ruby's the one who told me that, and I don't trust her. Who could? Her hobbies include lying and plotting how to ruin someones day.

I'm slowing walking toward my bike, hoping that I get home in time for supper. If I'm late again, I don't know what father will do. I pass by at least three inaccessible, blocked off apartment complexes on the way home, I always take this route. Brings me peace to see the empty buildings because even though they are huge, they're useless. My name is Cole. I'm small for my age, and live in an urban area. It's falling apart though. Not much anyone can do at this point. I'm getting close to home now, I can tell because of the amount of cars increasing. I have to get off of my bike and walk it the rest of the way to the house. I walk across the fertile soil that hasn't yet been turned into a flower bed. I lean my bike against the wall next to the door and step inside.

I walk over to the accessible kitchen, expecting my parents to show up at any moment with our meal. I hear nothing. I decide I should probably look around to see if I can find them. I walk into the barley habitable living room and I sit down on the couch to wait for them. I turn on the TV but nothing seems to be on. Nothing ever is. I pick up the only book in the house, Nancy Drew and the Hidden Staircase. I've read it at least ten times before. Looks like I'm starting again. By the time she figures out something isn't right, my parents return with what smells like take out. Maybe today will end well after all.


End file.
